


My life revolves around being antisocial by the food bowl at parties

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [13]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, F/M, Marci throws parties, you're an introvert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Matt at your roomate's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“Fine but if you lose, which you will, you have to go liven up the party for that girl over there.” Foggy states.

“Is that supposed to dissuade me?” Matt laughs.

“No. It’s supposed to get you over that girl, Nicole. You’ve been all mopey since you found her kissing that guy from your math class.”

“How many times do I have to tell you? I’m fine. We were only together for a few weeks.”

“I’ll believe that when you’re acting normal again.”

Matt shakes his head. “So are we going to do this or not?”

-0-

Matt pretends like he doesn’t know you’re shutting out the world with your laptop and a bag of doritos as he walks over.

“Is this seat taken?”

You look up. For once the guy standing before you isn’t repulsive. He is blind though. Maybe that’s the reason he didn’t pick up on the fact that you’re willfully ignoring everyone. “Apparently it is now.” Even though he’s attractive, you still aren’t in the mood for this.

“I’m sorry, I’ll go if you want me to. My friend just noticed that you’re all alone.”

You look him over. “It’s fine. Sit.”

“Thanks.” He sits there in silence for a while. The beat of the music would’ve covered the sound of you typing for most, but Matt isn’t most people. “What’s so interesting on that laptop?”

You look at him. “How did you know I was-”

“I can hear you typing.”

“But the music is so loud.”

He just shrugs and waits for you to answer his question.

“Uh nothing I guess. I just don’t like big parties.”

“Why’d you come then?”

“Well this is my place too. I wasn’t going to let my roommate drive me out of here again.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. So what was the bet that you made with your friend?”

“Oh, it was just a stupid drinking game.” He pauses. “I never told you we made a bet.”

“I may seem like I’m over here in my own little world, but I’m observant. So what was the bet? Were you supposed to get my number? Get me out on a date then stand me up? What?”

“Just to come over here and talk to you. Foggy’s a great guy, he wouldn’t condone something like that. I think he just felt bad for you. And between you and me, I think he had his eye on some blond somewhere. He wanted to make sure I had someone to talk to before he ditched me.”

“Yeah, I think he left you to go bang my roommate. Hope he wasn’t your ride.”

Matt throws his head back. “I told him I wanted to get back at a reasonable hour tonight.”

“Sounds like I’m not the only one who has a problematic room mate.”

“Thankfully this is about as bad as it gets and it’s only the second time this has happened.”

“Only?”

He laughs. “Yeah. Well, since I’m going to be here for a while, we might as well get to know each other.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“What’s your major?”

“Writing. Yours?”

“Foggy and I want to be defense attorneys.”

“Maybe I should get your number in case I ever find myself in some trouble.”

He laughs, knowing it’s just banter.

“So I know your friend’s name. What’s yours?”

“I’m Matt.” He offers his hand.

You shake his hand and tell him your name. “I like Matt better than ‘that blind guy I met at Marci’s party.’”

He chuckles. “Yeah. Maybe I should’ve led with that.”

You shrug. “Maybe.”

You and Matt talk through the night, scooting closer and closer to each other so you can hear over the music. After about an hour people start leaving, but you don't even notice. For once you’re sitting, enjoying someone’s company, instead of wishing everyone would leave already.

“Hey, um, what does your schedule look like tomorrow morning?” He asks.

“Uh probably sleeping since my roommate is in there banging your roommate. Why? Were you going to ask me to breakfast?” You say as you start picking up plastic cups and paper plates.

He laughs. “No, I just didn’t want to keep you if you needed to get to bed.”

You shake your head. “Nah, I need to clean up anyway.”

“Would I be right in assuming that you’re always the one cleaning up after her parties?”

You let out a humorless laugh. “How did you know?”

He shrugs with the most charming smile you’ve ever seen. “I had a feeling.”

“Okay, so where are you heading with this Matthew?”

He shivers hearing his name pass through your lips. “I was going to suggest that you take a night off.”

“And spend it with you, I’m guessing?”

“I was hoping. Anyway, you seem like you could use it.”

“Why? Because I’m being a sarcastic bitch?”

He laughs lightly. “I would’ve said that you seem stressed and frustrated. How long has it been since you let loose?”

“I don’t even remember. But I’ll give you fair warning: I’m always like this. You’re not going to charm me into a giggly mess.”

He laughs. “Of course not. I just want to hang out with you. Can I do that?”

You smile. “Yeah. What’s the plan?”

“I think there’s a diner close by. Foggy mentioned wanting to try it on the way here.”

“Oh yeah, I know the place.”

“Good. Uh, do you mind leading me?” He offers his arm.

You shrug and take his arm. “This way.”

-0-

When you get there he orders a side of fries and you get a milkshake.

"So, who's the cutie?" The waitress asks.

You laugh. "This is Matt."

"Well you two just make the cutest couple." The waitress tells you as she walks away.

The two of you burst into laughter.

“I don’t know what to say about that.” You shake your head.

He shrugs. “I’m not opposed to the idea; if talking to you tonight was anything to go by.”

You smile. “Yeah, me either.” You chuckle and shake your head. “You know, this” you motion to the two of you. “Has never come out of a bet.”

He tilts his head to the side. “Does it happen a lot? 

“Oh yeah. I can’t tell you how many guys see me as a challenge. I mean, most of the time, just walking around campus, they don’t spare a second glance. But after they’ve had a few beers all of a sudden it’s a game of ‘let’s see if you can charm the introvert.’”

He nods. “Well maybe tonight is a different result because different guys were screwing around. Foggy isn’t mean spirited. Neither of us saw you as a challenge, just someone who might want some company. Even if his whole reason was to get into Marci’s pants.”

You laugh. “As long as that’s not all you’re after.”

He shakes his head. “No, I’m not that type of guy. And I’m also not the dreaded self proclaimed ‘nice guy.'”

“So I’m in the clear then.” You say as the waitress comes with your order. 

You both thank her and dig in.

“Do you want some fries?” He offers.

“Sure. Want some milkshake?” You hand him a spoon and move it to the center of the table.

“Thanks.” He smiles and takes some.

“Do you like to dip your french fries in ice cream?”

He laughs. “What?”

“You’ve never tried that?”

“No. Am I missing out?”

“Yes. People have told me it sounds gross but I have yet to have a dissatisfied customer. It’s the whole salty sweet thing. Kind of like chocolate bacon.”

“You know that chocolate bacon gives me no point of reference, right?”

“Just try it.” You take a fry and put a decent chunk of ice cream on it before shoving it in his face. “Come on, you have to eat it before the ice cream falls off.”

He rolls his eyes and takes it. “Wow, that’s actually pretty good.”

“I told you.”

“You did.” He smiles.

An hour later he gets a call from Foggy.

“Hey buddy where are you?”

“Y/n and I decided to head to that diner we passed on the way here.”

“Without me? I’m hurt.”

“Would you rather I stayed and heard everything you two were doing in there?”

“Alright fine. Wait everything?”

“Everything.”

“Sorry man. Want me to pick you up there?”

“Uh it’s okay, can you just wait there? We’ll be back soon.”

“Yeah sure.”

“Thanks. Bye.”

“They finished doing what they need to do?”

“Sounds like it.”

You nod. “Well I had a nice time tonight.”

“Me too.” He pauses. “Would you mind if- uh,” He chuckles and takes a breath before starting over. “Could I have your number?”

You smile. “Yeah. I think that would be more efficient. After all, we can’t plan all our dates around our roommate’s booty calls.”

“Actually I think we could, but I agree. This way is much more efficient.”

You laugh. “So should I just rattle it off or are you going to get your phone out?”

“Oh, sorry. Can you put it in?” He hands his phone to you.

“Yeah.” You type your number in and hand it back to him. “There you go.”

“Thanks.” He smiles. “Well I guess we better head back.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to keep them waiting. Heaven forbid they engage in some conversation.”

He laughs and takes your hand as you stand. You smile down at it and squeeze it before you start your walk back to your place. When you get there Foggy all but jumps up.

“Bye, sorry we gotta leave so soon, but Matt said he wanted to get home at a decent hour tonight. I’ve already kept him out long enough.”

Matt laughs. “Why don’t you go hail a cab? I’ll be right behind you.” He tells Foggy without turning away from you. “Good night.”

You squeeze him when he leans in for a hug. You haven’t had a real hug since you left for university and you didn’t realize how much you needed it until right now. Him kissing you on the cheek is what brings you back to reality.

“Oh, uh, sorry.” You let go of him.

He smiles. “Please. I don’t mind having a beautiful woman hug me for a few seconds longer than I anticipated.”

“Now how would you know that?”

“I may not be able to see, but I’m not blind y/n. I just spent, what? Three hours with you? I think that’s enough to be going off of.” He smiles.

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

“Yeah, well I guess I better go before Foggy leaves without me. I’ll call you.”

“Alright, see you later.”


	2. Chapter Two

You planned to meet Matt at room 232 on campus so here you are. You look in the window on the door to make sure you have the right place. You notice everyone packing up so you step in and wait at the back of the class. It's almost comical how obviously the man at the front of the room is a history professor. Even the jacket he's wearing looks like it belongs in a glass case under florescent lights. What used to be dark gray has faded, and the elbows are worn, giving them a powdered look. His tortoiseshell glasses perched on the bridge of his nose complete his vibe. And then there was the collage of pyramids projected onto the whiteboard. It's while you're musing on this that Matt slips past you.

"Matt!" You run after him.

He tilts his head to the side as he says your name.

"Hey, I saw you were packing up so I waited at the back of the class. I guess I got distracted and let you walk right past me." You let out a nervous laugh.

"I thought I walked past you, but I wasn't sure. I figured you would've said something. What distracted you?"

"Your teacher looks like a stereotypical history professor. My writer's brain ran away with me." You laugh. "Wait, how did you suspect that it was me you walked past?"

Well shit. He needs to learn not to say things like that if he doesn't want to tell everyone about his senses. The truth is that he thought he recognized your heartbeat, but he opts for a less complicated answer. "I uh, smelled your perfume and recognized it from that night at the party."

"I wasn't wearing any perfume that night."

"Oh, it must've been your body wash then."

"Oh, okay. Well do you want to go grab some lunch then?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

You take his hand and make your way off campus. "So winter break is coming up. What are you doing?"

"Foggy's going to spend it with his family. He invited me but I don't think I'm going to go. What about you? Are you heading back home?"

"Oh, no. My family's far away and I'm a broke college student."

"So you don't have any plans either?"

"Nope."

"Maybe we could hang out then."

"Yeah." You smile. "I'd like that."

-0-

"That was Foggy." Matt tells you as he closes his phone. "He needs me to meet up with him, but I can walk you home first if you want."

"No, go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Okay, thanks. I'll call you later, sorry I have to leave like this." He pulls you in for a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"It's fine. I'll see you later." You smile.

"Bye."

You watch him as he walks off, tapping his cane along the way. You decide to sit on a bench and do some reading before you head back to your dorm. You barely crack open the book before an old man sits next to you.

"Y/n, right?"

"Uh, do I know you?"

"No. But I know a lot about you."

You look around, watching everyone go about their day. You're in public if this guy decides to pull something, you note. "Okay, do you have a point?"

"Yes. You need to stay away from Matt."

"Who are you to come here and tell me that?"

"That doesn't matter. Matt has huge potential that you don't need to be distracting him from."

"He's doing fine. He's an adult that knows how to manage his time. I can't tell you how many times he's said that we'd have to hang out later because he needs to study."

"I'm not talking about his grades." The man scoffs.

"And I take it you're not going to tell me what you are talking about."

He turns to face you. "When Matt was put in the orphanage I found him and taught him that his blindness is a gift. I taught him how to fight, and he'll be needing those skills in the future. You're a distraction and need to leave him alone."

"How to fight? What the hell does he need to know how to fight for? He's going to school to be a lawyer."

"I don't expect you to understand, I expect you to run the other way and never look back."

"Well it's going to take more than that."

You get up but he grabs your arm before you walk away. "Then you will suffer and he will die. There's a war coming and he needs to be there at 100%. Leave him without a word, make up some excuse, I don't care. Break his heart so he doesn't make this mistake again."

"Let go of me." You say through your teeth.

"Do what I said." He tells you as he loosens his grip.

You yank your arm free and all but sprint off. You call Matt, but it goes to voicemail. "Hey, Matt I need to talk to you as soon as possible. Everything's okay, I think. But yeah, call me."

-0-

"Matt." You run up and hug him.

"Hey. So what did you want to talk about? You sounded worried on the phone."

"After you left to go hang out with Foggy I sat down to read before I went back to my dorm. This old man sat next to me and started telling me to leave you alone and that there was a war coming that you had to fight in and-"

"Hey," he grabs your shoulders. "Slow down. Did he say what his name was?"

"No. I asked who he was but he just told me that it doesn't matter."

"Okay. Start from the beginning, tell me what he told you." He says as he leads you to a bench.

You take a breath and tell him about the whole conversation.

When you finish he shakes his head. "His name is stick. I don't know what he's talking about. I mean, yes, he did train me when they put me in the orphanage. But the war, and telling you to dump me, I don't know what he's talking about. I haven't seen him in 15 years. Please don't listen to him."

You nod. "Yeah, okay."

"You don't sound convinced."

"I believe you Matt, I was just hoping that I would gain some clarity after talking to you."

He sighs. "He's an old man with a messed up view on what it is to live a meaningful life. He's going to die alone with his wars and missions, but that's not the life I want. I really like you y/n. I want to get to know you better so I can justify my feelings for you."

You smile and put your hand over his. "Then how about a night out tonight?"

He smiles back and grips your hand. "That sounds perfect. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. Lets walk and see what strikes us."

"Okay." He stands and starts walking, never letting go of your hand. "I appreciate that you came to me about this."

"Well yeah. I'm not going to take some guy's word over yours. Especially when he wouldn't even tell me his name."

"Yeah, but he might've scared someone else off. Probably has."

"Not me Murdock. It'll take a lot more than that."

He chuckles. "I'm glad." He pauses. "Y/n, that man, Stick, he didn't just teach me to fight. He taught me about my other senses and how to use them to my advantage. When those chemicals blinded me, they also heightened my other senses. The other day when I walked past you, I didn't smell your perfume or body wash. I thought I recognized your heartbeat."

"You can hear my heartbeat?"

He nods.

"So how did you get those chemicals in your eyes? If you don't mind me asking."

"A truck carrying them hit me when I was nine."

"Wow, how did that happen?"

"An old man was about to step in front of the truck and I pushed him out of the way."

You chuckle.

"Is some thing funny?"

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. No. I was just thinking: 'of course it happened because you were saving someone else.'"

"Oh. It's just what anyone else would've done."

"It's cute that you think that."

He smiles and shifts his grip on your hand.

"I'm sorry, we can change the subject."

"I appreciate it. So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You know my story, what's yours?"

-0-

"Tonight was great Matt." You say as you walk out of the restaurant.

He nods. "Yeah. Maybe we could go somewhere that doesn't involve food next time."

"Yeah, we do need to get more creative with our dates." You laugh.

He goes quiet for a minute before he stops walking and turns to you. You don't have time to ask what he's doing before he gently takes your chin and presses his lips to yours. He pulls back and takes off his glasses before he goes in to kiss you again, more passionately this time. When you pull back you gaze into his eyes, even though he doesn't gaze back.

"You have beautiful eyes."

He smiles. "Thanks. It's a little ironic, don't you think?"

"Why, because you can't gaze dreamily into the mirror when no one's looking?"

He laughs. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I do." You take his hand and start walking again.

"Do you want to come back to my place? I think Marci and Foggy are out doing... something. I don't know what, but it seems like they're actually dating now."

He chuckles before sobering up. "I actually want to take this slow, you know? I like you a lot."

You smile. "Okay, but I think they're at your dorm. We could watch a- nevermind. We could just hang out and talk."

"We could watch something, I don't get as much out of it, but I like comedies. They're not as reliant on visuals."

You nod. "Okay, I think I have a couple."

"Great." He takes your hand and heads back to your place with you.


End file.
